willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sosostriss' Tower
A tall cylindrical tower stands at the edge of the cedar forest. It is surrounded by a moat, and doesn't look like it welcomes visitors. At the edge of the Great Cedar Forest in the Southern Badlands stands a lone tower, several storeys high and surrounded by a 15-foot moat inhabited by large, man-eating frogs. The wooden door is always kept locked, sometimes with traps as well. The tower is currently uninhabited; it's owner, the sorceress Sosostriss, currently resides in Willowdale for personal safety, though she did live here for at least a decade. All of the interior rooms are oriented around the circumference of the building, leaving open a large central space. This huge foyer houses a massive crystal which spans the height (and depth) of the building. This crystal, similar to that found in the Alchemist's Tower, reacts to Ruthea's personal crystal; its general properties are unknown. The rooms of the tower are kept neat and orderly, and many of the personal effects are trapped in some fashion or another. Many of these traps involve hidden animated objects, and the traps have a tendency to remain benign until something in the room is disturbed by an intruder. The top of the tower was found warded with a lightning spell which zapped anyone who approached by air, and one of the upper story windows was trapped with a magic missile spell. Layout The tower in actuality appears taller than it really is; it consists of five floors and one basement level, each serving distinct functions. *The ground floor features the dining room, kitchen, and a cloak room with an adjacent privy. Features of note include the portal, located in the cloak room, and a particularly angry-looking stove in the kitchen. *The basement features a sauna and large storage area. *The second floor contains the well-stocked library, most notable for its selection of non-fiction and saucy fiction. This room is guarded by a wood golem who stops those without proper library identification from meddling with the books. *The third floor features guest bedrooms, all maintained quite well despite Sosostriss' lack of guests. *The fourth floor includes a music room (complete with a piano that attacks uninvited musicians), a laundry room, another washroom, and a nursery. *The fifth floor (sealed with an enchanted visaged door similar to Valconey's) contains Sosostriss' lab, walk-in closet, rec room and bedroom. The rec room features many of Sosostriss' poems, and the lab can be accessed via a magic painting that is only visible through a mirror on the opposite wall. Portal On the ground floor, just through the coatroom, is a small chamber which houses a stone portal adorned with chalk. This portal was constructed by Sosostriss, and the same design was later used to construct the portals in Valconey's tower and Castle Kat. Before the construction of the latter two, this portal was a preferred method of transport for the Pathfinders, and they used it to discover, albiet accidentally, the Bone Ziggurat, the Ashen Plains, and the Shrine to Nethys. Category:Landmarks Category:Southern Badlands Category:Portal Site